Like An Apple On A Tree
by jazzmonkey
Summary: The typical love story. They meet, they hate each other with a burning passion, their best friends can see their love for each other, they fall and end up together in a perfect life. Perfect, right? He was. She never understood what he saw in her. What was it, about her, a typical girl, that made him fall in love? Song-fic. One-shot. WxA


_Italics _is song lyrics

**Bold **is thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice. I kinda wish I did after seeing what has happened to the team, but anyway…This song is not mine, but You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy. Enjoy!**

Like An Apple On a Tree

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map_

She walked briskly and stealthy, holding her bow close to her body. She made her way to the waiting motorcycle, and drove at a rough speed to catch up with her boyfriend. The blinking signs and skyscrapers faded, dull as the sun began to sink majestically downwards. It was a gorgeous sight that few were graced with seeing, stuck in their world's of the rushing days and nights.

_Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

She thought about her luck: she had landed a boy who was beyond amazing. He was hot, she was cold, he was quick and loud, she was slow and quiet. **Opposites attract, right? **She thought dryly. It was so odd that they had hated each other so deeply when they first met. She had saved his life, and he called her a replacement. **Guess Robin was right. He knows too much for his own good.**

_And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

He took her in, made her family in a time where she doubted everything in life. He made even the simplest of things seem important. He was the whirlwind that turned around her life.

_Like an apple on a tree_  
_Hiding out behind the leaves_  
_I was difficult to reach_  
_But you picked me_

She was hidden. The girl wasn't exactly very caring, or very cooperative. That was the way her father had taught her to be. A killer, but he still saw past that.

_Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

With all the girls that would be fine with him, a genius and track star, he had turned around to choose her: a blond with an attitude problem. Her ponytail whipped behind her as her thoughts settled the boy who had turned her life into paradise.

_So softly_  
_Rain against the windows_  
_And the strong coffee_  
_Warming up my fingers_  
_In this fisherman's house_

He was so soft and kind to her. He had become close to her after she revealed herself, it was that very thing she kept so secret that had let them free. He made her feel loved in ways she'd never expected she could possibly deserve. Her own family had never made her feel like that. Wally kept her warm.

_You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down_

The speedster had never given up on her, even when her leader and fellow protégé had. He knew her fears and still brought her down from the rock she had precariously settled on. He had searched for a girl that cared deep inside and he climbed mountains to get where he was in her heart now.

_And all I can say_  
_Is you blow me away_

It was strange that it was Kid Flash of all people that understood her best. Not Zatanna, her best friend. Not Megan, her sister. Not Robin, her little brother and, in a way, older. It was Wally, the flirtatious ginger. He had come abruptly, forcing his way past her bitter tears and strong walls.

_Like an apple on a tree_  
_Hiding out behind the leaves_  
_I was difficult to reach_  
_But you picked me_

The motorcycle began to slow as they made their way back to their hideout. She saw him smile at her as he passed her through the long roads. Wally had wormed his way into the closest crevices of her bundles of horrors to bring her into the light. She had been terrible to him, yet he pushed to make her give into his enchantment.

_Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see_

There were millions, billions of girls that would kill to be with Kid Flash. To be with a hero. Sure, he had messed with a good amount of them in his civilian identity, but there were still tons that would love him to their very last. I was just another face, yet he chose me. The girl that had untold terrors that would forever haunt her eyes.

_But you picked me _

"Artemis?" his sweet voice called softly. She shook her head, taking the green helmet and shaking her head to expel nonexistent fluffs of static.

"Yeah?"

He waiting for her to get off, "I've been calling you for a while. Are you okay? Is everything alright?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes to catch any misgivings.

"No, just thinking."

"About?" the speedster prodded.

She walked past him, pecking his cheek before leaving the garage, "Worried?" she teased. But, in her heart and mind, she was grateful. He had given her a chance.

_Yeah you picked me_

**I loved this a lot, just because it was really cute, and it fit their relationship, at least in the beginning.**


End file.
